


Just a little prison love

by NatalieJane92



Series: the walking dead [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieJane92/pseuds/NatalieJane92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has been married to Lori for years, and even after finding out about the affair between her and Shane, he chose to give her another chance and raise Judith with her, along with their son Carl. They have been living peacefully in the prison now for a year and a half, with only 2 deaths that took place during hunts.<br/>Every one seems to get on great, that is until Rick finds himself oddly attracted to the hot red neck that is, Daryl Dixon. He has never once been with a man, or even thought about a man in a sexual way. But something about Daryl leaves him desperate for his touch. Their affair fast becomes steamy, but how  long will it take for others to notice? and will the prison remain peaceful for much longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelle Bulsara (MorgendorfferV93)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgendorfferV93/gifts).



> This is my first fan fiction and first attempt of writing anything between two men. I am very nervous but very excited to start and hope people enjoy my work! I will release a new chapter whenever I get the chance. As I have not written before I would gladly take in anyone's advice or comments, using them to improve my work. Thank you very much and I hope over time you grow to enjoy my work! Also happy to return any views. :)

Watching as Daryl sucked the spaghetti sauce slowly off each finger, I sucked in a sharp breath. Was he doing this to tease me? Or was I imagining this?  
Finding it hard to look away, my insides felt as though they would soon burst into flames.  
Before long I felt my face burn and my boxers tighten uncomfortably around my groin.  
It was probably best I walked away and removed these terrible thoughts from my head! What would Lori think if she knew I was getting insanely horny over another man?!  
And Daryl Dixon? Why him? I did not find any other man attractive, but something about him kept me thirsting for his attention and touch. Wanting him to just dive on me.  
Shaking my head I frowned, taking my hat off to cool down. It was insanely hot today, making it difficult to stay focussed.  
But the prison gate was fast becoming weak, and we did not have time to stand around waiting for the walkers to get in and feast on our flesh.  
Heading inside to gather the group, I sighed.  
Maybe it was best if I avoided Daryl for a while until these absurd thoughts vanished for good.  
When entering the prison I found most people sitting in a small group, listening intently to Beth singing beautifully to them. Whenever she sang, there was not a single word spoken by anyone. Even Judith seemed to stay quiet, which was a rare occurrence due to her only being one.  
Heading over, I stayed silent, respecting the moment they all shared.  
When Beth stopped singing I cleared my throat, grabbing the groups attention.  
“The prison gate is getting weaker, and more walkers are gathering up to get inside. Maggie, Glenn, if you two could give me a hand?” It was not a request  
“Sure Rick, no problem. Beth can sit with Judith while we get to work.” he suggested.  
“sounds good, lets get started.” I said heading back outside.  
“we should probably get Daryl to give us a hand Rick, he's not hunting today so it'll be useful if he helps out.” Maggie proposed.  
“um, sure.” I huffed, unable to hide my irritation, leading Maggie and Glenn to look at me questioningly.  
We all headed straight for the gate not wishing to waste any valuable time, it was not long before Daryl had joined us, hammer and wood in hand.  
My mouth went dry instantly when he started working. Watching his muscles tense and his body sweat as the day went on. What was going on with me?  
Throwing water over my face I made an attempt to keep my cool.  
“Y'seem a little off today, Rick. Something wrong?” Daryl had a smile on his face that left me confused.  
“Nothing, it's a hot day Daryl.” I scoffed  
“y'could say that” he winked and my cock twitched in response.  
What the hell?  
“if you fancy cooling down a little more, I'll be in the showers washing off in some ice cool water.” his eyes looked almost menacing and it was clear to me that Daryl knew the effect he was having on me.  
“back off Daryl, I don't know what your game is, but I have a wife and two kids.” I growled  
“Sure Rick, but you forget I have seen the way y'look at me.” his mouth twisted into a mouth watering grin  
Fuck it. This was my chance to get what I craved so desperately.  
“Fine, i'll see you there, red neck.” I answered not giving it another thought.


	2. Tower fumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick avoids the group, finding it easier to focus on fixing the fence than facing everyone- Daryl especially.   
> Spending the entire day outside, he is later joined by the red neck who soon has him in the tower where they exchange their first sexual encounter. But what will happen now?

Staring at Daryl I bit my lip, waiting for him to make the first move. The time seemed to stand still for what felt like a life time.   
“So cow boy, what now?” he whispered seductively, stepping closer to me slowly.  
For the first time in my life I felt speechless, my throat swelling uncomfortably. Why was he having this effect on me? I had never felt nervous when it came to sex or any other human contact. But the way Daryl stared into my eyes, with those dark, squinted eyes, sent shivers down my spine.  
“Maybe this isn't such a good idea Daryl...If we were caught I don't know what I'd-” I started but was interrupted.  
Before I had managed to finish my protest Daryl had pushed himself against me, his soft lips greedily fighting against mine. Hungry for my tongue, he plunged his own into my mouth and we became lost in a heated encounter.   
“You're mine cow boy” he whispered against my lips.  
Then, in one unexpected move, he shoved me against the wall, reaching round to pull down my zip.  
Kissing and sucking along my jaw line, he pressed his hard dick against my back making me gasp.   
“Fuck it, I want you red neck, right here and right now.” I growled  
In response Daryl pulled my ass towards him, bent me forward and whispered-  
“You'll get it when I say, cow boy.” letting go of me, he stepped back wiping his bottom lip slowly, going on to adjust his growing erection.  
Freezing I stared at him, an expression of confusion across my face. Before I could protest he had left the showers and I was left with my own, mangled thoughts.  
What the fuck just happened?

For the rest of the day I found it was even harder to concentrate on anything. When Lori tried grabbing my attention I found myself growling at her, almost like I wanted her no where near me, much to her annoyance.  
I avoided the prison, deciding to fix the gate myself while everyone else had a rest.  
After what only felt like an hour, I noticed it was becoming dark and that more walkers had arrived at the gate, moaning hauntingly while clawing and biting at the fence.  
“what would you lot do?” I asked  
Feeling like a complete nut case, I laughed.   
“I'm talking to the walking dead. Things really are going down hill.”   
“Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness cow boy.” it was Daryl.   
My stomach was in knots instantly.  
“Stop with the cow boy, red neck. It's Rick or nothing.” I scoffed, irritated.  
What was he playing at? Leaving me like that earlier then talking like the event had never taken place.  
“Oh come on now Rick, don't act like that.” he tried to reason.  
Sighing I frowned at him, then went on to stare at the walkers.  
“Come inside, have some food, I got us all a bunch of rabbits to eat a few days back, they're going to go off if they ain't eaten soon.” he suggested.  
Deciding it was no use sulking like a child, I followed him into the prison, finding it difficult to keep my eyes away from his perfectly shaped ass.   
Fuck this.  
Rushing towards him I pulled him round to me and forced my lips against his, pushing my tongue against his greedily.  
“I won't wait red neck, I'm taking you now.” I growled, taking his bottom lip between my teeth.  
He said nothing, but grinned at me making my dick stand instantly.  
“How could I say no?” he winked grabbing my hand.  
Before I could say anything more he was walking quickly towards the prison tower, pulling me along behind him.  
Following up the ladder, hunger tore through me.   
I wanted him. I needed him.  
Stepping inside Daryl pounced on me like a lion after his prey, pushing his hard erection against mine. His lips brushed mine and his breathing was shallow.  
His hands were on my ass before I could make a move and he was grabbing at it with excitement pushing his tongue into my mouth licking violently.  
Then it happened, I lost all control.  
Pushing him down I grabbed for his belt and loosened it, pulling his zip down allowing his hard cock to spring free.  
It was magnificent, huge and bulging, waiting for me.  
Deciding it was time to show him exactly what I had to offer, I filled his erection into my mouth and sucked hungrily, pulling back his foreskin over and over, licking the tip teasingly, slowing down every so often to stop him coming.   
“You want more red neck?” I grinned  
“I'm getting more” he growled  
Before I could continue teasing, he was on top of me, tearing my pants from me, allowing my cock to reveal itself.  
Shocked, I lay there breathing heavily. He grabbed at my length without a moments thought and tugged at it softly but effectively making me gasp loudly.  
“Holy shit!” I hissed through gritted teeth.  
“Come for me, cow boy” he growled.  
In that second, the most intense orgasm exploded through me. Semen squirted quickly from my cock, pouring all over Daryl's firmly gripped hands.  
Grinning at me, he removed his hand, then just like the juices from earlier today, sucked each finger slowly, never once taking his eye away from mine.  
Then in a flash, he had flipped be over, leaving my ass exposed.  
“I'm going to take you.” he grunted.  
And before I could respond, his hard prick was inside me.   
“Ah!” the sudden contact took me by surprise.  
“You're mine cow boy, mine!” he panted, his rhythm becoming faster as he spoke.  
“This is for you Rick, all of it, every drop” he was speaking through gritted teeth.  
Then in one hard, fast thrust, he filled me with his own semen.   
Breathing heavily he collapsed on top of me, still inside me.  
“Wow” I breathed, turning to pull him towards me.   
Before I could act, he was off me, putting his pants back on. Not saying a word.  
What the hell?  
Saying nothing I lay there watching him confused.   
Then he left, not saying a word to me.  
I froze.


	3. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rick awakes, he is stunned by the sexual dream he has just experienced of Daryl and himself. Feeling confused, he heads to the tower to clear his head but when he finds a sleeping Daryl there, he finds himself in a hurry to get away from him.   
> When Daryl talks to him, Rick finds himself snapping at him a lot which leaves Daryl angry and confused.  
> When Daryl goes off on his own to hunt instead of with Rick, Glenn and Maggie like planned, Rick is furious. But when on their drive they are stopped by Daryl's lifeless body in the road, things fast turn bad.

I have never woken up with my eyes shooting open. But as I did, my heart thumped aggressively against my chest, making my breathing uneven.   
Turning over, I watched Lori sleeping next to me.   
Had I really just dreamt that? What the fuck was going on with me?  
Sitting up I held my head in my hands and took deep breaths.   
Deciding I could no longer sleep, I headed to the tower hoping I could clear my head.  
Climbing up the ladder thoughts of my dream with Daryl crept into head, leaving me uneasy.  
Ignoring the thought as best I could I climbed up and was stunned to be greeted by a sleeping Daryl, who was curled up under an old piece of material.  
Freezing on the spot I stared. What was he doing up here?  
Deciding it was best to just go back to fixing the gate and to leave him to rest, I made my way back to the ladder ready to climb back down.  
“Rick?” he was awake.   
“Sorry I was just going, big hunt later today Daryl, go back to sleep.” I climbed down wanting to get away from him as fast as possible.  
Hearing footsteps following me down I sprinted back to the prison, panting heavily when I reached my cell.   
“Rick? Are you OK?” Lori had woken up and sounded panicked.  
“Oh, I was just having a run Lori, don't worry nothing has happened.” I soothed her, stroking her hair.  
She was shaking slightly. It was a natural reaction given the circumstances.  
“I thought they had got through the fence Rick, I thought we would have to find shelter again after finally settling somewhere” She sighed almost crying.  
Finding it difficult to find the right words of comfort, I cuddled her into my chest.   
We were interrupted when our cell door was opened.  
“Rick I need a word?” It was Daryl.  
“Can it not wait?” I shot.  
A look of confusion crossed Daryl's face, it was clear he could not understand why I was being so off with him.  
“No Rick. No it can't wait.” he growled.  
Taking a deep breath, I took my arms from around my wife and followed him out into the prison yard.  
“What is it?” I questioned.  
“I want to know what that was all about this morning, Rick? What the hell were you doing up there and why were you in such a rush to get away from me?” He growled.  
Unable to answer, I stepped back.  
“OK if that's how you want to be. We are packing to leave for our hunt soon. Feel free to help us, if you can stand being around me for more than five minutes.” he snapped, looking furious.  
Pursing my lips, I still said nothing.   
Turning, I headed to the prison to grab my gun bag and water. I had almost forgotten that we would be hunting together. Driving in the same small car, side by side for hours.  
Sighing, I headed to the car and was greeted by Glenn and Maggie.   
“Where's Daryl?” I asked, irritated.  
“Daryl has gone off to hunt alone, Rick. He said he will be back tomorrow morning at the latest.” His response, although simple, sent an uncomfortable shiver through to my stomach.  
“Fine. Let's go, we need to be back before dark.” I huffed.  
Daryl had done this a million times, and I had never once been bothered by it. Always grateful for the hard work and effort he put into getting food for the group. But this time I was furious, he had put up such a fuss about me being distant, yet here he was doing the exact same thing.  
Angry, I got into the car and turned the key.   
It was going to be a long, dangerous day as all hunting days were. The distraction was needed though, I thought as I put my foot down and we headed off.

Glenn and Maggie stayed silent as we drove down what felt like the worlds longest road. They usually had a lot to say about our trip ahead, but for some reason both kept their mouths shut.  
I welcomed the silence, not caring too much for what they were thinking. I had his own problems to deal with.  
Turning the corner, the sight we ran into sent what I could assume, all of our hearts into over drive.   
In the middle of the road, lay Daryl's lifeless body.  
What the fuck?!  
Diving out of the car, all three of us ran towards him.  
“Check for bites!” I roared at Glenn.  
Stripping him off down to his boxers we checked every inch of him and to our amazement, he had not been bitten.  
“What's happened to him?” Maggie asked, concern etched across her face.  
“Lets get him in the car, we will have to leave the hunt until tomorrow. We can't take him like this, it isn't safe.” I demanded.  
Both Maggie and Glenn nodded, but before we could head back to the car, unwelcome groans caught our attention.  
About ten walkers crept out of the nearby bushes, stalking towards us with their rotting teeth gritted.  
“Grab him quick!” I shouted at Glenn and Maggie.  
Panic stricken both of them, with great difficulty picked up Daryl, carrying him with struggle towards the car.   
Taking my gun from my belt I took down the walkers, adrenaline pumping through me.   
Then the worst happened.  
More and more appeared, walking much quicker than usual towards us.  
Diving towards the car, I locked myself in joining Daryl who was still unconscious, Glenn and Maggie who were both shaking.  
Within seconds, we were surrounded.


	4. Saved by him and his doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Daryl are all trapped inside their car, surrounded by flesh hungry walkers who are clawing away at the windows in an attempt to get their live meal. They are convinced they have no way of getting out of it. But when the walkers are suddenly taken down by some hidden strangers, they think things may be looking up for them. Rick will do almost anything to save Daryl.

Surrounded by the dead, not one of us could think of a way we could get out of this situation. More and more walkers gathered round, scratching at the car windows while biting at the glass in an awful attempt at getting to us. We knew they wouldn't get in, but we also knew they would never give up. Meaning we either got out and risked our lives, or we stayed and starved to death.  
Either way, we were screwed.  
My thoughts went back to Daryl. What had happened to him?   
“What are we going to do Rick? We have no way of getting out of this!” Glenn was panic stricken.  
I could not say say a word. I had always been the leader of the group, the one who always had a plan of action. But this time, I was at a loss.  
Sitting in a uncomfortable silence, we could do nothing other than watch the living dead claw away, trying to get to their next live meal.  
For hours we sat there, Daryl still lay unconscious leaving us all the more concerned.  
Then it happened, almost as if in slow motion, gun shots tore through the rotting skulls surrounding us and just like that, after hours of worrying, we were able to get out alive.  
But who had fired the weapons?  
“I will go and check this out, you two stay here and keep watch, we can't leave Daryl like this.” I ordered.  
Slowly creeping out of the car, I kept my gun close to me.  
Slowly raising my hand above the car door as a way of showing peace, I climbed out and looked around for who ever had been responsible for saving our lives.   
I found no one. Confused, I walked slowly towards the nearby bushes and called out.  
“We don't want any trouble, we just want to thank you. You saved our lives.”  
Confused when no one responded, I went to head back to the car. Before I had climbed back in, they appeared.  
“We couldn't help noticing you needed a little help there Sheriff.” a middle aged man, with brown floppy hair walked out looking confident.  
“I'm here to offer you all somewhere to stay for the night, somewhere secure with plenty of food. We can take you back to your camp tomorrow morning, assuming you have one?” He asked, smiling.  
Suspicious, Rick said nothing.  
“Oh come on now, don't be nervous of us. We just want to help you all out. We can't help noticing that body in the back seat?” he pointed towards Daryl, raising his eye brow.  
“He's alive I assume?” he asked.  
“Yeah, he's just not responding. We found him this way. We need to get him back as soon as possible and find out what's happened.” I tried to reply in the politest tone, struggling as I was very wary of these people.  
“This here is my good friend Frank, he's a doctor. He can find out what is up with you friend, give him a bed for the night and any medication he requires. Then as soon as he is fixed up, we can get you back.” he suggested.  
Turning to the car, I noticed Maggie and Glenn had stepped out. Both were listening intently.  
“I say we go Rick. Daryl needs the help and if they are taking us back in the morning no one will know we ran into any trouble. It will save Lori and Carl worrying.” Maggie was right.  
I had to do this for Daryl too, I couldn't let anything happen to him knowing we were on such weird terms with each other.  
“The name's Rick. This here is Maggie and her husband Glenn. The man on the back seat is Daryl.” I introduced.  
“Pleasure to meet you all, Rick. Now let's get you all somewhere safe for the night, shall we? You must be starving.” he looked concerned.  
All agreeing, we got into the van that was being driven by the kind man.   
His timing was perfect, he had saved us all and would with any luck, save Daryl too.


	5. Welcome to woodbury Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woodbury is a town full of people who don't seem to have a worry in the world. It's almost like they're blind to what's outside their walls. Rick finds himself feeling suspicious, like this could be too good to be true. Glenn and Maggie however think their own camp should be moved here, feeling they could all start a fresh.   
> Daryl who has now woke up, only has one worry on his mind. Why has Rick been so distant?

We had been made welcome by everyone back at Woodbury (this was the name of the town we were taken to). On arrival we were given fresh clothes while ours were washed and a cooked meal with a cold glass of wine. I savoured every last bite, never wanting the taste to leave my tongue.  
It all felt a little too good to be true and I couldn't help feeling suspicious, however.  
“Wow, we could bring the camp back here Rick. We could start our lives again!” Maggie was beaming.  
“Let's not get ahead of ourselves.” I felt anxious.  
Rolling her eyes, Maggie linked arms with Glenn and headed into the apartment which they had been given for their stay.  
Daryl had been taken to stay with the doctor and was still unconscious, as far as we knew.  
What had happened to him? If we had not found him when we did there's no telling what could have happened.  
Deciding it was time to check in on him, I left Glenn and Maggie and made my way up to his bed side. If he woke up to strangers, he could react badly. It was better for him to wake up to a familiar face.  
Walking in, I was surprised to find him wide awake, sitting up in bed.  
“Did anyone plan on letting me know, he'd woke up? When did this even happen?” I asked, feeling furious.  
The doctor said nothing, shrugging with a look of ignorance on his face. Then before I could question him further, he was out of the room, leaving Daryl and I alone.  
“Rick, what's happened? Where the hell are we?” he sounded distressed.  
Without thinking, I walked straight to him and held his hand.   
An expression of confusion crossed his face, but he didn't push me away like I had expected.  
“You didn't want me anywhere near you Rick. What the hell happened?” he demanded.  
Suddenly irritated I shook my hand away and frowned. Why was he bringing this up? Surely he should be more concerned about his own well being.  
“Rick, you can't keep avoiding this.” he scoffed.  
“Daryl, if I told you what was going on in my head, you wouldn't understand. You'd be the one avoiding me.” I suddenly felt weak.  
“Try me, cow boy.” He winked.  
He'd never once referred to me as 'cow boy', only in my dreams. I felt uneasy.  
“Rick, there's something I need to tell you first.” he sounded serious now.  
Holding my breath I stared at him, confused.   
“I know you're with Lori Rick, I know you aren't into men, that's obvious, but I can't get you out of my head. Even when I sleep, you're there.” He fell silent and a look of regret crossed his face.  
This was too much. This had to be in my head. There was no way Daryl Dixon was gay.   
Looking at him I decided to say nothing.   
His expression softened and a smile crept across his lips, making my balls tingle.  
I was suddenly struck by a wave of courage, deciding it was time to show him exactly how I'd been feeling.  
Reaching out I caressed his cheek, staring attentively into his dark eyes.   
He didn't back away and did not once remove his eyes from mine.  
Then it happened. I leaned in and before either of us knew what was happening, our lips were locked. This time in reality.   
His lips were as soft as I'd imagined, their taste was almost addictive and as our tongues entwined I felt like I could lose control at any moment.   
“Rick, wait!” he pushed me back, taking me by surprise.  
Had that just happened? What the fuck was I thinking when I had Lori and the kids waiting back at the prison?   
“I'm sorry Daryl...I've got to go” rushing out I headed for the room I'd been given for the night with my heart banging angrily against my chest.  
Before I had managed to get there, I was stopped in my tracks by a hooded figure. Frozen to the spot, I stared.  
It was hard to make out their face, but clear by their body that they were female and black.  
“Get out of here.” She growled.  
“Excuse me? What right do you have to-” I was stopped in my tracks.  
“If you want to get back to your group, if you all want to live you have to get away from this place. If you don't get out now, they'll never let you leave.” She sounded angry.  
Saying nothing, I shook my head angrily and pushed past the hooded woman.   
"I haven't got time for this." I growled.  
"Then so be it, you'll wish you'd take my warning seriously." she hissed.  
A disgusting, twisted feeling had entered my guy. I had to tell Glenn and Maggie about this.


End file.
